Earthquake
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: An Earthquake strikes while Hannah is on stage, Liley!


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

It started off like every Friday, Miley was on stage as Hannah Montana and, Lilly was back stage watching like always as Lola. Lilly's parents think that they just stay at Miley's house, they don't have a clue about Miley's other life. Tonight their world was going to be turned upside down. Hannah was in the middle of True Friend, when the stage started to shake, the whole place was shaking, It was a...

"Earthquake," yelled Hannah, as she tried to run off stage.

The ceiling fall in blocking the way, backstage, Robby Ray, Miley's dad, tried to dig throught the rubble, Lola hid under table, the stage beams fell down Lola was trapped under the table, Robby Ray was laying on the ground, pinned by a beam.

"Lola, are you alright," asked Robby Ray?

"Your hurt," said Lola.

"I'll be fine," said Lola.

On the other said of the ribble Hannah was able to make it out before the building caved in. She saw that the city was on fire, another quake struck, Hannah fell to the ground she cut her hand on some glass in the street, a police officer stopped and helped her to safety, on the way to the safety shelter they had two more quakes, each one was stronger then the last, Miley could only think of her dad and Lilly.

"Office, we have to go back, my dad, and best friend are still inside," said Hannah.

"They most likely made it out the back, if they're not at the safety shulter, then I'll look for them with you after the quakes are over," said the officer.

As they pulled up to the shulter, which just happened to be the High School, her school, Miley got out of the car and ran inside, hoping to find her dad and Lola, she ran past Amber and Ashley, Amber was making fun of a little girl for crying, she stopped and telled her off, the little girl smiled. Another quake struck, and the school roof caved in trapping Hannah with the little girl and Amber and Ashley, who were now the ones crying, the little girl held onto Hannah.

"Just great, now I'll never find them," said Hannah.

"Who," asked the little girl?

"My dad, and my BEST friend," said Hannah.

"My Daddy died saving me, thats way I was crying," said the girl.

"I know," said Ashley.

"Ashley," yelled Hannah without thinking.

"How do you know my name," asked Ashley?

"I meet Amber on star search last year and she talked about her best friend," said Hannah,

"Oh yeah," said Ashley.

"What is your friend's name," asked the girl, "I'm Carrie!"

"Lilly," said Hannah again not thinking, she was too worried to care about her secret.

"Lilly," asked Amber?

"I mean Lola, yeah Lola," said Hannah scared that they were going to reallize that she was Miley.

"She is the one that changes her hair color a lot," said Carrie.

"Right," said Hannah, "I can't believe she could be gone, before I got to tell her the truth."

Another quake hit this time Hannah was hit on the head and laid motionless on the ground, Amber went over to check on her, she saw that Hannah was wearing a wig for it was partly out of place, meanwhile that last quake shuck the beam off of Robby Ray and he was able to get Lola free from the table just before it fell on her, they made thier way out into the street.

"I hope Miley is alright," said Lilly.

"I'm sure she is fine," said Robby Ray trying to confret her.

"Oh, god, what if she died without me telling her that I'm in love with her," said Lilly, reallizing she just said that out loud, she covered her face.

"It's ok, Lilly, I'm sure she's fine," said Robby Ray, "I know she'll kill me later but if it make you fell any better, I know she fells the same way about you!"

"What," asked Lilly wiping away her tears?

"I was on my way to bed, Miley had went to bed a hour or so earlier and well you know how she talks in her sleep," said Robby Ray, "And I couldn't think of anyone better for her to date, then you."

"Thanks," said Lilly as they walked trowds the school.

In the School, Amber checked for a pluse, and saw that she was still alive, she also reallized, Hannah wasn't really a Blonde, she was a brunet, she removed Hannah's wig.

"It's Miley," said Amber in shock.

"Let me see," said Ashley, "Oh my God, it is Miley."

Amber reaches inside her purse and pulled out a camrea, as she was about to take a picture Carrie grabbed it and throw it to the ground, it broke in half.

"You'll pay for that brat," said Amber.

"You won't hurt Hannah," said Carrie.

A rescue team dug them out and took their names for the records, Ashley give them Miley's name and hid the wig. Carrie refused to leave Miley's side, the parimedics got Miley into the Ambulince as Robby Ray and Lilly walked up, Lilly took off the wig a while back, she was tired of wearing it, anyway what was the point, she wasn't with Hannah right now. Lilly saw it was Miley on in the back of the Ambulince, she and Robby Ray ran over and got in just before it took off.

"I can't believe that Miley is Hannah Montana, this is going to make us richer," said Amber.

"I don't think we should tell," said Ashley.

"Shut Up," yelled Amber, as she hit Ashley across the face.

Once at the hospital, Miley wakes up and sees Lilly next to her bed, Lilly's parents were on their way up the wall and stopped at the door.

"Hey, Lilly, what happened," asked Miley?

"You were on stage, singing True Friend when the Earthquake hit, I still don't know how you got to the school, but somehow you got hurt," said Lilly, "And by the way where is the Hannah wig?"

"Oh no, Amber and Ashley were trapped in the hold with me and a little girl, I was still wearing it," said Miley, "They may know that I'm Hannah Montana."

Lilly's parents were shocked by Miley's statment.

"You're Hannah Montana," asked Lilly's Mom?

"Yeah," said Miley shyly.

"Miley, I have to tell you something," said Lilly.

"What is it Lilly," asked Miley?

"I love you," said Lilly.

"I know that," said Miley.

"I mean I'm in love with you, more then I ever felt before, I can't stop thinking about you, I'm in love with you, Miley Stewart," said Lilly.

Miley staired at Lilly at first, then placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in close to kiss her buitifull lips, Lilly was enjoying the kiss so much she forgot that her parents were watching her now fully making out with Miley, they explored eachothers mouths with their tounges, Robby Ray left the room with Lilly's Parents and he closed the door, they were finished by the time the doctor came to check on Miley, she and Lilly were watching the news, the reporter said that the biggest quake was a 13.8 on the rickter scale, Californa was now an island, the death toll was to high to report. The nexted morning Miley had an unexpeated visitor, it was Ashley.

"Hann... Milly, I wanted to give you this," said Ashley as she pulled the Wig from her purse, "I want you yo know I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Really," asked Miley?

"I saw how that little girl looked up to you, and how nice you were to her," said Ashley, "The truth is Carrie is my little sister, and if she likes you then I'm willing to be nice to you, I made Amber promise not to tell as well, and maybe we could be friends."

"Wow, one step at a time, I don't need to have a heartattack," said Miley, Ashley laught.

"Ok, I'll see you at school," said Ashley as she lefted.

"Was Ashley just nice, or am I on some kind of drug," asked Miley?

"Both, they got you on a painkiller for the cut on the back of your head," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly were alone in the room, no one was going to show up for another hour, Lilly closed the door an joined her new Girlfriend on the bed, they started to make out...

A/N: Well that's as far as this story is going to go but I'm sure the point is clear where they go from there!!! Please Review!!!! 


End file.
